nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Along Came a Sister
|season=1 |number=12A |image=Along Came a Sister.png |caption= |airdate=May 4, 2016 |production= |writer=Karla Sakas Shropshire |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Butterfly Effect |next=Chore and Peace }}" " is the first segment of the twelfth episode of The Loud House. Summary Mrs. Johnson gives Lincoln the responsibility of caring for the class tarantula, Frank, while she goes on vacation this weekend. Clyde, however, points out to Lincoln that he'd better make sure Leni doesn't see Frank, because she is terrified of spiders (a fact Clyde was made aware of when he dressed as a spider last Halloween). Lincoln manages to bring Frank's cage up to his room, but he is not able to keep the tarantula secret for long as all of his sisters, except for Leni, soon barge in to his room and are fascinated at his presence. After Leni comes in herself and the sisters keep Frank out of her sight, Lincoln thinks Frank could use some fresh air and decides to let him out of his cage. Unfortunately, no sooner has he let Frank out of his cage, he finds that the tarantula has disappeared. Lincoln searches for Frank in each of his sisters' rooms, eventually explaining to them that he accidentally let Frank run loose. They then see that Frank is on Leni's back and follow her, trying to get Frank back without her noticing. Unfortunately, she soon sees Frank and unleashes some bug spray, seemingly killing him. As the siblings (minus Leni) and Clyde hold a funeral for Frank, Lincoln laments that it's his own fault for bringing Frank home, not aware of Leni listening in on him. Suddenly, Cliff coughs up a hairball and Lana points out that it looks just like Frank; upon further inspection, the siblings realize that they're actually mourning another hairball and that Frank is still alive. Just then, they hear their father screaming at the sight of the spider (Clyde also learned last Halloween that Lynn Sr. shares Leni's arachnophobia) and then see an exterminator drive up, having just been called there. Lincoln rushes back inside to look for Frank, while his sisters and Clyde keep the exterminator distracted. Unfortunately, just as Lincoln finds Frank, the exterminator spots him as well and sprays him, but Frank is saved by, of all people, Leni. After she talks the exterminator out of killing Frank, Leni explains that she overheard what Lincoln had said at the funeral and didn't want his whole class to hate him for losing Frank. Lisa then remarks that she found it odd that the spider is named Frank, thus revealing to her siblings and Clyde that Frank is actually a female spider, and that she's about to give birth. Later, the following Monday morning, Lincoln is taking the tarantula, now renamed Frances, back to school when her egg sac hatches in the vent above Lori and Leni's room. The episode ends on Lincoln hearing a terrified Leni screaming in horror at the baby spiders now crawling into her room. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House External links * The Loud House Encyclopedia: